Music
Trove has over 19 total as of the most recent update, with at least 3 that are unused. Each one will play upon entering the specific biome and will play every 5 minutes after it has already played if the player stays in the same location for a long period of time (excluding one that players while mounted on a specific dragon). Music is individual to each player (excluding one) and plays at different times, and as such its volume can be lowered or disabled entirely within the options menu. There is no official soundtrack but the music can be listened to on Youtube, and the music can only be obtained through extracting the ".bnk" file from the Trove directory. Since the July 21, 2015 patch, music will no longer play when Trove is not the selected program. Biome themes Peaceful Hills :Title: Peaceful Hub This theme plays while in Peaceful Hills biomes and can also be heard while logging into the Trove game and in Hub Worlds. Medieval Highlands :Title: Green Grass This theme plays while in Medieval Highlands biomes. Cursed Vale :Title: Mushrooms This theme plays while in Cursed Vale biomes. Desert Frontier :Title: Sand This theme plays while in Desert Frontier biomes. Fae Wilds :Title: Fairy This theme plays while in Fae Wilds biomes. Dragonfire Peaks :Title: Hot Lava This theme plays while in Dragonfire Peaks biomes and can also be heard in the Hub World in the same type of biome. Neon City :Title: Electricity This theme plays while in Neon City biomes. Candoria :Title: Sweets This theme plays while in Candoria biomes. Permafrost :Title: Ice This theme plays while in Permafrost biomes. Treasure Isles :Title: High Seas This theme plays while in Treasure Isles biomes and can also be heard in the Sea of Regret biome and in the surrounding waters of the Hub World. Sky Realms :Title: Floating/Flying Sky These themes plays while in the Sky Realms. Both are the same theme, however one has vocals that can only be heard while flying with wings while in the biome. Shadow Arena :Title: Last Boss This theme plays when a Ominous Totem is activated in a Shadow Arena. This song is unlike the other biome themes whereas it plays in a continuous loop until the shadow arena has been completed. Seasonal/Other Sea of Tranquility :Title: Calm Seas This theme is discontinued because of it being played while in Sea of Tranquility biomes where these types of biomes no longer exists withing the game or cannot be generated in new existing worlds. However, it can be heard withing the game while staying at the login screen in for a long period of time (right after the Peaceful Hills theme is played). Shadow's Eve :Title: Scary Hub This theme was played in Hub worlds during the last 2 weeks of October during the Event of Shadow's Eve. Albairn, Voice of Dawn :Title: Albairn's Theme This theme was played while mounted on the legendary dragon mount, Albairn the Voice of Dawn. Unused Extra 1 :Title: Extra 1 This is an unused theme that is found within the Trove ".bnk" file. Extra 2 :Title: Extra 2 This is an unused theme that is found within the Trove ".bnk" file. Extra 3 :Title: Extra 3 This is an unused theme that is found within the Trove ".bnk" file. Category:Music Category:Gameplay